A Escolhida
by Cellah
Summary: Bom, o que vc faria se sonhasse com sua alma gêmea? O que vc faria se ela fosse o que ele era? E se esse amor pudesse ter um grande efeito na sua vida? Qual dos destinos vc escolheria?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora: **

_Caso não se lembrem nem de mim, nem dessa fic, aqui é Cellah, antiga Tettiss-Chan que abandonou as histórias faz um tempo. Bom, aqui está a minha história novamente, agora cheia de vontade de ser terminada! \o_

_Espero que gostem. Beijos._

_Cellah._

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha não é meu e ponto final. (:_

**Capítulo 1: Apresentação dos personagens...**

_Inuyasha:_

Um vampiro, um odiável e perigoso vampiro. Era isso o que ele era. Lógico que os outros não sabiam, nem sabiam que esse tipo de "monstro sobrenatural" existia. Nem ele mesmo sabia disso... Ele só tinha descoberto esse "dom" quando seu pai morreu, e ele esteve em uma grande depressão, onde ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, isso tudo aconteceu quando tinha meros treze anos...

Nessa época, começou a sentir seu sangue pulsando quando seus machucados, que ganhava em suas crises, começavam a sangrar, ou quando via qualquer tipo de sangue, por menor quantidade que este fosse. Também estranhou seu repúdio pelo sol, que antes lhe era idolatrado, e uma atração pela noite e pela lua, que com sua luz clara e misteriosa, iluminava suas perfeitas feições de cima da varanda de seu quarto, no ponto mais alto da torre mais alta de seu refúgio amaldiçoado...

Nunca mais saíra de seu castelo, para os meros humanos, era esquisito, de uma beleza estranha, com seus misteriosos olhos e longos cabelos negros, que se confundiam na escuridão de sua morada, onde só era visto seu rosto... Que de tão pálido e reluzente que este era, conseguia apagar a escuridão à sua volta...

Seu castelo era sua mansão, seu lugar sagrado, seu refúgio e esconderijo... Onde ninguém ousaria entrar, onde ele sabia que nunca seria encontrado... A não ser se o destino assim o fizesse...

_Kagome:_

Num vilarejo de ciganos, existia uma linda garota, com seus lindos e sinceros olhos verdes, a pele alva e lisa, seus cabelos negros que contrastavam com sua linda pele pálida. Apesar de toda beleza que possuía, era solitária, principalmente agora, que não era só solitária, mas discriminada por todo o vilarejo, nenhuma criança a achava "normal" agora. Esse mesmo vilarejo, que resolveu a amaldiçoar quando saiu...

Isso começou quando todos os ciganos viraram fofoqueiros, e saíram de suas costumeiras tendas, para ver a briga de Kagome e sua mãe. Kagome queria entender o que seus sonhos com um lindo garoto pálido que mais parecia uma luz, que iluminava a escuridão complexa dentro de sua alma, queria dizer. Porém, sua mãe não deixou, Kagome não sabia que as intenções da mãe eram as melhores possíveis.

Depois de muito tempo de silêncio, recomeçaram a gritaria, dentre gritos murmúrios, e gemidos de dor, a mais marcante frase para as duas, e para todo aquele vilarejo foi dita: "Pelo menos eu não fui a escolhida para ser a alma gêmea de um dos filhos do demônio!!".

Depois dessa frase, Kagome saiu correndo, enquanto sua mãe caía ajoelhada no chão falando a mesma frase repetitivamente: "Eu tinha que fazer isso...".

Enquanto isso, Kagome já não tinha mais duvidas, era ele...Era com ele que estivera sonhando... Esteve sonhando com ele desde de o dia em que ele se tornou um vampiro... Sabia disso, não sabia como... Sentia, como se fossem uma só pessoa...

Pensando nisso, foi seguindo seu caminho em direção até seu destino... Onde sentia que ele estava... Estava preparada para seguir seu caminho, e poder ficar com ele por toda a eternidade... Mesmo que ela não soubesse o quer isso _realmente_ significava...

_Sango:  
_

Sango era do mesmo vilarejo de ciganos que Kagome, e por elas serem vizinhas, mantinham uma forte amizade. Sango tinha um corpo esguio, cheio de curvas. Tinha também lindos olhos castanhos, e os longos cabelos castanhos escuro, que, apesar do corpo esguio e sedutor, lhe davam uma aparência brincalhona.

Estava indo em direção a cabana de Kagome, para chamá-la para colher frutas na floresta atrás do vilarejo, quando ouviu berros e decidiu seguí-los, preocupada com a amiga, ela poderia estar brigando muito com a mãe, isso tinha acontecido com muita freqüência, e Kagome não queria lhe contar o porque.

Ao ver a confusão aglomerada envolta da casa da amiga achou que alguma coisa havia acontecido, e ao ouvir as palavras da mãe da própria amiga e pra todo o vilarejo ouvir: "Pelo menos eu não fui a escolhida para ser a alma gêmea de um dos filhos do demônio!!".

Estava tudo mais ou menos esclarecido para ela, ao ver Kagome sair da casa correndo, resolveu segui-la, mesmo que depois fosse rejeitada por todos os ciganos lá. Afinal, era sua melhor amiga, e já lhe ajudara muitas vezes.

_Miroku:_

Miroku era um dos servos de Inuyasha, um dos mais confiáveis. Há muito tempo, seu pai serviu o pai de Inuyasha também. Por provar sua dedicação e honrar ao pedido do pai de ajudar o jovem Inuyasha, Miroku resolveu ficar também e cuidar das coisas enquanto seu mestre descansava, ou simplesmente emburrava.

Tinha cabelos curtos, presos em um rabo de cavalo curto. Apesar de viver no escuro daquela casa, até que era um poço bronzeado. Pois saía freqüentemente durante o dia. Queria ser Monge antes, mas devido à suas atitudes mulherengas, decidiu desistir e, simplesmente, aceitar que não queria mesmo ser um Monge.

Nesse exato momento, Miroku estava pensando no que fazer para o jantar, já que todas as cozinheiras antigas tinham morrido, assim como o resto dos empregados, e Inuyasha não queria contratar novos.

Miroku suspirou enquanto abria a sacola de compras e começa a misturar os ingredientes na panela. Não tinha nada a fazer para ajudar Inuyasha, a não ser liberta-lo e isso, nem o próprio Inuyasha o dissera como...

"Precisamos de alguém vivo nessa casa!" Resmungava enquanto ficava sozinho, na cozinha escura com os ingredientes. "Precisamos de mulher!" Completou com um sorrisinho sarcástico e sonhador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora:**

_Desculpa pela demora e tudo o mais. Agradeeço pelas reviews. Mas como eu estou reescrevendo essa história, eu não sei muito bem o que deixar e o que tirar. Sesshy e Rin, se aparecerem, eu acho que já quero faze-los aparecerem juntos no final, mas quem sabe?_

_Booom, aproveitem esse capítulo. (:_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não é meu e ponto final, apesar deu conhecer um. (:_

**Capítulo Dois:**

No castelo, o vampiro já que não tinha nada pra fazer, resolveu ficar em seu quarto, pensando. Nunca mais poderia sair, isso não faria diferença em sua vida, pensava em coisas melhores, mas tinha que espera-la chegar. Não podia sair e ir à seu encontro. Aliás, só saía raramente, e para se alimentar, e algum azarado morreria lenta e dolorosamente, com os seus dois afiados caninos penetrando na jugular, espalhando veneno, queimando-o por dentro e sugando-lhe a vida, até a última gota de sangue, até o corpo cair inerte no chão... E como sempre, morriam com uma cara assustada, assustadora até para o próprio vampiro... Por isso, evitava ao máximo se alimentar com o sangue dos outros, afinal, já fora um outro qualquer e sabia como isso doía... Não que já tivesse sentido, mas dava pra deduzir pela cara

Se alguém o visse fazendo isso, e acabasse com seu mais precioso segredo, não teria mais nada a fazer, nem esperá-la adiantaria... Tomava cuidado somente pela promessa que fizera à seu pai : Agüentaria até que ela chegasse, para liberta-lo. A Escolhida para liberta-lo dessa sombria e impiedosa maldição... Sua escolhida...

Ficou pensando a tarde inteira. Resolveu sair do quarto para fazer alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era. Descia as escadas de pedra, em busca da biblioteca. Chegando lá, tudo era muito escuro, mas como era um vampiro, podia enxergar muito melhor no escuro, mas ao contrário, apenas uma mísera luz do sol, sempre machucava seus sensíveis olhos.

Na biblioteca, tinha duas imperiosas janelas, que estavam cobertas por uma grossa cortina vinho, que na escuridão se confundia com preto. Pegou um livro qualquer na estante, e se sentou no sofá que tinha lá perto, porém nem prestava atenção nas palavras que lia, estava pensando nela, de novo... Ele nem a conhecia!! Não podia estar apaixonado, não é? Não fazia sentido. Ela só estava lá para liberta-lo. Ela era como qualquer outro era, só um mero instrumento, um mero empregado que estava lá só para o Grande Senhor Inuyasha.

Mal sabia, que nem tudo na vida é feito com poder, pessoas existem, pessoas que não são tão facilmente persuadidas por uma frase ou ofensa. Inuyasha não tinha saído muito pra aprender essas coisas da vida. Mas parecia que alguém estaria lá para ajuda-lo em breve.

Na floresta, Kagome sabia que não estava longe dele, sabia que teria que lutar contra tudo para ficar com ele. Contra seu povo, contra seu temor, também contra ele próprio. Afinal, ele era um vampiro... Poderia mata-la quando quisesse e, além do mais, nem sabia se ele sabia quem ela era... Será que só ela sentia ele?? Em meio de tantas dúvidas, foi seguindo seu caminho...

Sabia que ele sentia, mas como podia ter certeza? Nem o conhecia, nem sabia como ele era, só na aparência... Mas como poderia conviver com alguém que não lhe dava segurança de que não faria nada com ela enquanto dormia?? Talvez apenas a quisesse para sacrifício? Pode ser uma idéia idiota, uma idéia amedrontadora idiota. Ou poderia servir de alimentação. Um corpo paralisado, vivo e ainda cheio de sangue fresco.

Hesitou por um tempo, essa era uma idéia ainda lhe era amedrontadora. Será que era isso o que _eternamente_ queria dizer?? Ficar vendo o vampiro chupar seu sangue, pouco a pouco, sem poder fazer nada? Por um minuto, pensou em parar e correr de volta para o vilarejo. Queria tanto abraçar sua mãe e que essa lhe pudesse dizer que estava tudo bem, que ela ainda tinha muitos anos pela frente, mas ao se lembrar da briga, sentiu como se não quisesse voltar pra lá nunca mais. Nem poderia, como ficaria agora? Todos odiariam ela, não teria nada pra voltar. Não perderia é nada.

Com a idéia, de que preferia uma morte muito cruel e dolorosa do que a de agüentar a mãe, falando com a voz falsa que ela poderia viver normalmente. Mas sabia que não era possível. Ele precisava dela. O vampiro estava ansioso com sua chegada, sabia disso! Mas, só não sabia como iria terminar. Talvez se desse bem no final...? Talvez morresse nas mãos do amado e desconhecido...? Bem, não tinha nada a perder, não é?

Ele sabia que ela estava vindo, mas apenas tinha vacilado uma vez, mas continuara a seguir em direção ao castelo. Agora sabia que ela largaria tudo para ficar com ele. Largaria até sua vida, e se entregaria para morte, para ganhar apenas seu respeito. Assim como sua mãe, forte e trabalhadora, também cigana, fez tudo pelo seu pai, e também era a reencarnação de seu antigo amor... Mas eram muito diferentes, ao contrário de Kikyo, ele sabia que Kagome queria ficar com ele. Custasse o mundo, mas ele iria ficar com ela... E além disso, mesmo não a conhecendo sabia que conseguiria salva-lo e teria a mesma força de vontade que sua mãe...

Estava no salão, onde só tinha um sofá, e várias prateleiras,cheias de livros, mesmo que naquele local nenhum humano conseguiria ler , quando Miroku entrou, e com um sorriso que Inuyasha preferia chamar de: infernal, cínico e "quero-mais-uma-coisa". Não precisou pensar nada, Miroku começou a falar:

"Bom dia, Inu-yasha!" disse Mirouku com o mesmo sorriso.

"Eu odeio o dia...e não me chame desse nome, me lembra dos dias em que eu era um simples humano." Disse o vampiro, emburrado. _Pode mudar o que é mais o mau-humor continua o mesmo_, pensou Miroku.

"Mestre..." disse com hesitação "Será que o senhor poderia... me mostrar como é um vampiro?" Terminou voltando a olhar para a cara de preocupação de Inuyasha.

"Não fale essa palavra!!!Eu não consigo controlar essa maldita transformação. Saia, antes que eu queira provar seu sangue de forma que te envenene... E _me_ envenene também, seu sangue ruim..." Falou sarcástico e risonho, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para trás do sofá e começasse a gemer de dor. "Saia Daqui!!" Gritou desesperado, enquanto via que Miroku nem se mexia.

Miroku só olhava assustado para o mestre. Ele estava se transformando. Seus cabelos negros ficaram prateados, seus caninos cresceram, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos sangue, da cor de todo o sangue que bebia... Agora, era um completo vampiro... Desperto novamente... Depois de tanto tempo, seu sangue vampírico retornou ao seu corpo...

Passou pela vila que ficava na frente do castelo, todos a olhavam diferente, também, com os vestidos volumosos, os generosos decotes, descalça e cheia de pulseiras, quem não a olharia? Foi atraindo atenção de todos enquanto passava, principalmente dos homens.

Estava chegando no castelo, afinal, já via uma parte da torre, e estava próxima do portão. Metade do castelo já estava em sua visão, por isso, apressou o passo para chegar ao portão mais rápido, e conseqüentemente, ao seu vampiro. Estava curiosa como que o futuro lhe reservava, e, ao mesmo tempo, com muitas saudades de casa e do vampiro.

_Saudades de alguém que nunca conheci?? Estranho, deve ser alguma coisa além da morte, talvez ele possa me explicar_... Pensando nisso, um sorriso nasceu, inconscientemente, em suas delicadas feições, que agora estavam preparadas para sofrer qualquer acidente no percurso.

_Não completamente_. Ela pensou quando tropeçou em uma pedra, e a única coisa que pode fazer era tentar impedir que de sua boca saísse algum som agudo que espantasse todos animais da floresta, e avisasse ao seu amado vampiro sobre sua dor.

"Até que não dói tanto quando você tem outras coisas para fazer..." Falou em voz alta, como se fosse para espantar a dor, que persistia em permanecer em seu pé, que agora estava vermelho e inchado...

Mas mesmo com o machucado recém conseguido, continuou seu caminho até o castelo. Depois de quinze minutos, tinha chegado no portão do castelo, este já estava enferrujado, mas não estava fechado, o que facilitou quando foi abri-lo.

Passou por um jardim, que era composto por um caminho de pedras, túmulos, várias árvores e plantas rasteiras. Todas, estava certa, poderiam ser melhoradas com umas baforadas de água e tratamento. Depois do jardim, seguindo o caminho de pedras, vinha uma porta medieval, a porta principal, que era imperiosa, alta, e com certeza pesada...

_Só quero saber o que eu faço para abri-la_... Pensou vendo que não conseguiria abrir, pelo seu tamanho, e pela sua força, que era inexistente...

Mesmo prevendo que talvez não conseguiria abrir a porta, direcionou sua mão para perto da maçaneta, e percebeu, que na parte de madeira que a porta continha, uma mancha cor de vinho que brilhava... Depois de examinar essa mancha, reparou que era sangue velho, que pela velhice já começava a ficar marrom escuro e começar a descamar da madeira. Depois dessa prova de violência contra a pessoa a quem permanecia esse sangue, hesitou em abrir a porta...E se ele a atacasse quando entrasse por essa porta??

Enquanto fazia as perguntas para si mesma, não reparou que sua mão ainda estava na direção da maçaneta, só reparou quando alguém tocou em sua mão, a fazendo levar um susto e retirar a mão de perto da maçaneta...

"Você não pode entrar aí!!!" Exclamou o desconhecido...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora: **

_Miiiiiiiil desculpas pela demora para postar, mas cês sabem como é. Tô tendo que estudar muuuito, como nunca na minha vida. __Mas mesmo assim, aqui tá a fic.. Espero Reviews!_

_Beijos, Tettiss-Chan._

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não é meu, apesar deu conhecer um. (:_

**Capítulo Três:**

"Você não pode entrar aí!" Exclamou o desconhecido... Aliás, A desconhecida, que, na verdade, era muito conhecida de Kagome...

"Sango??? O que você tá fazendo aqui???" Perguntou kagome, assustada com o aparecimento da amiga de longos cabelos castanhos, e olhos cor de chocolate... Como Sango a tinha encontrado?? Ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

"Kagomeeeeee!!!!! O que você tava pensando?? Por que não me disse nada?? Eu vim te seguindo... Eu só vi você saindo correndo da cabana, e resolvi te perguntar o que tava acontecendo... Por acaso não confia mais em mim??" Falando essa última frase, Sango, que estava com os olhos soltando faíscas, a encarou tristemente. Estava falando rápido e sem respirar, para não ser atrapalhada e pudesse falar tudo que queria.

"Não, Sango!!" Exclamou Kagome. Como Sango poderia ser tão criança a esse ponto?? "Eu só não queria ser um motivo de vergonha para minha mãe..." Com essas palavras, os olhos de Kagome começaram a arder, sabia que iria chorar, mas tinha que ser forte, afinal já havia chegado...

"Kagome, não chora..." Falou, consolando Kagome que, agora, tinha se embrulhado nos braços da amiga, que considerava uma irmã...

"Eu não to chorando!!" Exclamou kagome fungando...

"Sei..." Disse Sango, agora mais calma, e não acreditando na palavra de Kagome. A mãe dela não podia ter feito isso com Kagome, ela era uma ótima garota, carinhosa, linda e etc... "Não sei a história direito, mas sei que vou te seguir, minha amiga..." Disse Sango, continuando a consola-la.

"Vai??" Perguntou Kagome parando de chorar.

"Lógico!!" Exclamou Sango, se soltando de Kagome, e a incentivando a abrir a porta."Você é como uma irmã pra mim, se você quiser fazer alguma loucura... Eu tenho que ficar lá para ver, e levar a culpa..." Exclamou Sango, com as feições brilhantes com o sorriso que brotara no rosto, destruindo a expressão de amargura que tomara sua face anteriormente.

Quando a mão de Kagome ia tocar a maçaneta, esta se abriu, mas ao invés de ser igual naqueles filmes de terror, em que a porta abre sozinha, apareceu um jovem, de cabelos negros curtos, agora muito descabelados pela correria, olhos azuis escuros, que agora estavam abertos, assustados e surpresos por ver essas belas jovens na porta, onde ninguém nunca ousou entrar.

"O que querem, belas damas??" Perguntou, desfazendo seu olhar de susto e ajeitando o cabelo e armando um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Belas damas, não... A gente tem nome!!" Exclamou Sango irritada com o jeito dele falar...

"Me chamo Miroku, e as duas como se chamam??" Perguntou, prestando atenção em Sango.

_Como é bonita...Será que tem namorado?? Será que quer ter um filho meu, mesmo se tiver namorado?? _Com esses pensamentos, quase não reparou quando Kagome lhe fez o favor de responder à sua pergunta.

"Ela é Sango, minha melhor amiga, e eu sou Kagome, por acaso, é aqui??" Se apresentou para Miroku, que pelo nome a reconheceu, pelo menos quase...

"Senhorita Kagome?? De onde eu já ouvi esse nome??" Pensou em voz alta, como se estivesse chamando a lembrança do nome. "Já sei, você num é a garota da sapataria??" Perguntou, com tanta certeza, que Sango acreditou...

"K-Chan.. Você já trabalhou numa sapataria??". Perguntou Sango curiosa.

"Não!! Vocês são muito...sei lá!!" Kagome já estava nervosa com as idiotices deles. Queria falar com seu vampiro logo!! "Por acaso, nesse castelo existe algum vampiro, e que eu seja a escolhida dele???" Perguntou ao jovem com um olhar ansioso.

"Ahhhhh, a Escolhida do Inuyasha... Sei, me lembrei agora... Me siga, ele precisa da sua ajuda..." Falou começando a entrar no castelo, e fazendo sinal, para que elas o seguissem... Muita ajuda pra voltar ao normal, e pra tirar aquele mal-humor...u.u...Que trabalho duro, hein Senhorita Kagome? Pensou olhando de soslaio pra Kagome, que estava mais ocupada com a aparência do castelo, que era muito escuro e sombrio, ela não via nada, só sentia a presença de Miroku em sua frente.

Miroku parou numa porta, e pegou um candelabro para iluminar o caminho da humana, afinal, ela não estava acostumada com a escuridão como ele, com a mão esquerda, tocou na maçaneta e a abriu, revelando, o verdadeiro vampiro dentro daquele cômodo, que Kagome não soube distinguir o que era, pela quantidade de coisas jogadas no chão e pela escuridão.

Inuyasha estava muito ocupado derrubando os livros da estante e destruindo as poltronas, quando ouviu a maçaneta girar, e pela porta, entrarem Miroku, sua Escolhida, e uma garota desconhecida.

Depois de examinar as pessoas na sala, voltou seu olhar para Kagome, e sentiu seu sangue acalmar... Era ela, tinha certeza disso, ela era a única capaz de faze-lo controlar a transformação... Estava deixando seu sangue vampírico de lado, mas mesmo assim, estava esgotado, aquela transformação o rendia muita energia, e por falta dela desmaiou, caindo no chão com um barulho abafado pelo próprio corpo... E a última coisa que pode ver, foi as pernas bem torneadas de Kagome, vindo ao seu encontro, não se importando que ele a matasse... Era isso que esperava de Kikyou.

Todos já estavam ficando preocupados, fazia horas que ele não acordava, e ainda estava com muita febre. Kagome não tinha parado de cuidar dele até agora, nem tinha comido a comida que o Miroku fez.

_Eu vi que ele não é bom cozinheiro, mas ela tinha que, pelo menos, comer alguma coisa... E pelo menos ele tentou cozinhar..._ Sango pensou implicando com Miroku, mas já estava ficando preocupada com Kagome também, se essa não se cuidasse, acabaria com alguma doença, e Sango não poderia ajudar, já que, por ser criado com ciganos, as doenças que aprendeu eram espirituais, e ela não poderia fazer nada contra uma doença de "falta de cuidado com o corpo".

_Acho que vou inventar essa doença... Não, não, vou obriga-la a comer... Se não ela veio aqui à toa, não sei por quê ela quer morrer de fome, se ela não vai mais vê-lo se estiver morta... _Pensando nisso, entrou no quarto, com um prato cheio de comida.

Quando acordou, Inu-yasha sentiu um peso em seu estômago, quando foi olhar, para ver quem era o engraçadinho que estava tentando o acordar assim, a viu, sua Escolhida... Tão pequena e tão frágil, dormindo em cima de seu estômago. Estava tão encantado com a beleza desta, que, inconscientemente, levou sua mão para o topo da cabeça dela, e começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

_Não posso deixa-la aqui... Ela é tão frágil, não posso colocar meus problemas nela, não posso esperar que ela morra por mim... Nem eu quero que ela morra..._Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem reparou que esta tinha acordado, e que o observava, com o olhar perdido...

_Lindo, simplesmente perfeito_... Kagome pensava enquanto ele a acariciava e ela desfrutava o máximo daquela sensação de se sentir completa de novo, mas tinha que acabar com o silêncio, afinal, tinha muitas dúvidas...

"Bom Dia!!" Kagome disse com um sorriso, quebrando o silêncio, e os pensamentos de Inuyasha.

"Bo-Bom Dia..." Gaguejou com o olhar intenso e com o sorriso de Kagome.

"Sabe, eu vim pra cá... Mas vim com muitas dúvidas..." Falou Kagome, pensando em qual pergunta fazer primeiro. Eram tantas dúvidas...

"Pois fale..." Disse Inu-yasha com um sorriso carinhoso.

"Por que eu sou sua escolhida??" Perguntou curiosa...


End file.
